Auld Lang Syne
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: An old holiday tradition is restarted in the Governor's household after 18 years, but with a difference. Fiyero and Galinda are invited to spend their winter break in Munchkinland. What will the New Year bring? Fiyeraba. Shiz-era. One shot. Musicalverse.


**Auld Lang Syne**

**By vinkunwildflowerqueen**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither _Wicked _nor _Auld Lang Syne _is mine.**

**AN. I don't usually post holiday-related one-shots, but since I saw _New Year's Eve _and heard Lea Michele sing this song, I couldn't get it out of my mind. So, finally I wrote it down.**

**Happy New Year! To quote Frex (there's something I never thought I'd say) "I hope that you will all be blessed with health, love and happiness. May we learn of ourselves, others and our world through the experiences it brings us."**

**Hope 2012 is a very wicked year for everyone (in the best possible way) xx**

It was eleven-thirty on New Year's Eve, and Elphaba playing her part as hostess to perfection.

The New Year's Eve party held at the Governor's household was a tradition started by her mother after Frex took office, and after Nessa's birth and Melena's subsequent death, Frex had discontinued the tradition. Nessa had grown up hearing stories of the wonderful parties and had always begged Frex to start it up again. And this year, Frex had given in and agreed.

Of course, the responsibility for planning the banquet had fallen to Elphaba, who ran the household. She wasn't thrilled about it, in fact, she rather would have stayed at school for the winter break. But Nessa missed their father, she had never been away from him or from home for so long. And Elphaba had eventually agreed to spend the holidays at home, only on the condition that their friends be allowed to attend too.

Frex was always willing to make Nessa happy, so when she asked if two of "my dearest friends" could possibly spend Lurlinemas and New Year's with them, Frex had agreed. Neither Galinda nor Fiyero had needed convincing. They both knew of Elphaba's relationship with her father, and both loved any excuse for a party.

Elphaba had worked for a week to make sure everything was perfect, knowing her father would be scrutinising, and the government officials attending would be comparing _her _party to those hosted by Melena.

As soon as the two Thropp girls, Fiyero, Galinda and Boq had arrived in Munchkinland, Frex had taken Elphaba aside and informed her of the traditional aspects of the evening she was expected to fulfil. Elphaba faintly remembered some of them from the parties before Nessa's birth- she had been three and a half at the last one, but she had a few memories.

She swiftly and rather discreetly, for someone who tended to stand out like she did, made her way through the room, making sure there was plenty of food and drink. Nessa was with her father, talking with the Mayor and his wife, undoubtedly about what a fine Governor Nessarose would be once she graduated and eventually took over from Frex, judging by the blush Elphaba could see on her sister's cheeks and the proud smile her father worse.

Galinda was in a corner with Boq, the two lost in one another's eyes. To Boq's delight and the surprise of every male at Shiz (save a few), Galinda and the Munchkin boy had been dating for two months now. Elphaba knew Galinda had originally only agreed to go out with him because she felt sorry for him, it was so obvious the crush he had on her.

"And this way," she'd explained to Elphaba, tossing her hair as she got ready for their date. "All the boys will know I'm over Fiyero and available to date again."

No one had been more surprised than Galinda herself when she'd found herself falling for Boq. Although Elphaba had been incapable of doing anything more than laughing hysterically when Galinda had come home that night, dazed and surprised and had said,

"Elphie, did you know his name is _Boq, _not Bick?"

Finally, Elphaba found Fiyero and she made her way over to talk to him.

"Why am I not surprised to find you at the food?" she asked dryly.

He turned to her with a grin. "Come on, Fae. I'm a growing boy! I need sustenance!"

Elphaba snorted. "Growing outwards, maybe."

Fiyero only laughed, took her hand and led her over to the sofa.

"I haven't seen you sit down, or eat something all night," he said, pulling her down next to him and handing her one of the many savoury tarts on his plate.

Elphaba took it with a small smile. "I don't know whether to be flattered or concerned. That's a little stalker-ish behaviour, Yero."

He laughed again. "It's me, be flattered," he assured her and she rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her blush.

Every time she was around Fiyero, it was always the same. Elphaba had never been one to embarrass easily, but all she seemed to do around Fiyero was blush… since the Lion Cub anyway. When Fiyero had gently broken up with Galinda only a few weeks after, Elphaba had dared to hope it had been a sign- that what they had shared in the clearing meant something not only to her, even if she wasn't sure what it meant.

But that had been a month ago, and apart from labelling their relationship as "friends", nothing had happened.

And Elphaba had spent a lot of that month kicking herself for daring to think something would.

"So, what happens at midnight?" Fiyero asked her through a mouthful of food.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow pointedly at him, and he quickly swallowed and offered a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Fae. What happens at midnight?" he repeated.

Elphaba took a deep breath, this was what she and her father had organised so carefully. And it was the one time he'd regarded her with something almost akin to affection.

"It doesn't actually happen _at _midnight," she answered. "Apparently, my mother was very much like Galinda when it comes to New Year's."

Fiyero nodded knowingly. "Meaning the night is ruined if you don't have someone to kiss at twelve o'clock?"

Elphaba grinned. "Yes. So, at ten minutes until midnight, we play _'Auld Lang Syne', _and everyone is served a glass of champagne. My father will make a toast to the old year halfway through the song, and at the end of the song, he'll toast the new year. That's it really. And then we wait until midnight."

Fiyero nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds pretty cool. You've just got a record of the song?"

Elphaba hesitated. They usually had, but in the eighteen years that the party had been discontinued, the record had been lost. So, they'd had to improvise. Before she could answer, her father appeared before her.

"Elphaba?"

She sighed to Fiyero. "Duty calls," she smiled slightly and stood up before Fiyero could say anything.

Fiyero watched her go thoughtfully. Ok, maybe letting slip he'd been watching her all night _was _a little creepy, but he couldn't help himself. She looked especially beautiful tonight, and he suspected that Galinda had gotten to her best friend. Her black dress was sleeveless and the skirt was slightly full, falling just to her knees. And her long hair was tied back in a high ponytail, hanging down her back.

He'd noticed a few others staring at Elphaba throughout the course of the night, and he scowled, actually hoping that it was because of her skin; because the alternative was they were watching her for the same reason he was- and Fiyero did not like that.

He knew he had no reason to be jealous, it wasn't as if he'd made a move on Elphaba, although he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. And it wasn't just the whole thing with the Lion Cub either, although he was pretty sure that had been where it all started. It was little things, like watching her be completely absorbed in a book; or when he'd been coming to visit her and Galinda in their dorm room, and had heard her singing through the wall. All these little moments that made him feel things he'd never felt before- for anyone, as cliché as that sounded.

But he was waiting for the right moment… or so he kept telling himself.

When it was almost exactly ten minutes to midnight, Frex cleared his throat and addressed the room.

"May I have your attention please?"

The guests did so and Frex let the silence hang in the air for a moment before speaking.

"Friends, and welcome guests, I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. And now, in keeping with tradition, I think it's only fitting that we toast this year and the new coming year."

Piano music began to play and Fiyero sank against the cushions, listening. But when a voice began to sing, he jerked up, trying to see. He knew that voice. It had haunted him since he heard it through a wall at Shiz weeks ago.

"_Should old acquaintance be forgot,_

_and never brought to mind?_

_Should old acquaintance be forgot,_

_and old lang syne?"_

Fiyero stood up slowly, and moved until he could see. Sure enough, Elphaba was standing at the piano at the front of the room, singing as some nameless Munchkin Fiyero didn't know accompanied her on the piano. Galinda and Boq didn't look surprised, but Fiyero was utterly transfixed.

"_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_for auld lang syne,_

_we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

_for auld lang syne."_

Elphaba turned slightly and Fiyero saw her accept a bottle of champagne off one of the waiters hired for the night, and began to pour it into flutes resting on a tray atop the piano as she sang the next verse.

"_And surely you will buy your cup,_

_and surely I'll buy mine._

_And we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

_for auld lang syne."_

When the tray was full, a waiter took it away and began to pass it around the crowd, and Elphaba began to fill the next empty tray.

"_We two have run about the slopes,_

_and picked the daisies fine;_

_But we've wandered many weary foot,_

_since auld lang syne."_

Fiyero felt someone tap him on the arm, and reluctantly turned. A waiter stood there with a tray, and Fiyero quickly took a flute of champagne with an apologetic smile, before turning his attention back to Elphaba.

"_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_for auld lang syne,_

_we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

_for auld lang syne."_

Elphaba stopped singing, but the music continued softly as Frex raised his glass.

"This year has brought us all challenges, friendships, memories- both good and bad. We remember the tears, the laughter and the frustrations and we will learn from them all. We thank this year that has been for the people we have found, the experiences we've shared and the self-reflections we have discovered. We will remember this year always. To the old year," Frex finished gravely, raising his glass in a toast and they all followed suit.

Silence fell, as even the piano stopped playing and then it was broken by Elphaba's clear, ringing voice.

"_We two have paddled in the stream,_

_from morning sun till night."_

The pianist began to play again as she continued.

"_But seas between us broad have roared_

_from auld lang syne._

_For auld lang syne, my dear,_

_for auld lang syne,_

_we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

_for auld lang syne."_

Fiyero's breath caught in his throat as Elphaba's eyes met his, completely by chance as she uttered the final lines.

"_We'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

_for auld lang syne."_

Frex raised his glass again.

"For the new year, I hope that you will all be blessed with health, love and happiness. May we learn of ourselves, others and our world through the experiences it brings us. To the new year!"

Fiyero took a sip of champagne, as did everyone else. He glanced at the clock at saw it was mere minutes to midnight. And by the time he returned his gaze to the room, there was no sign of green anywhere.

Quickly, he set down his empty glass and moved through the crowd.

"You'd think being in a room full of Munchkins would make it easier," he grumbled under his breath.

He didn't see Elphaba, but he did see Galinda.

"Glin! Have you seen Fae?"

Galinda turned. "She said something about starting to clean up in the kitchen," she said distractedly and then turned her attention back to Boq.

Fiyero checked the time again as he headed in that direction. One minute to midnight. Sure enough, when he entered the kitchen, Elphaba was there directing the waiters about putting away leftovers and dirty dishes. She was wearing a brown apron over her dress, but Fiyero thought she still looked beautiful.

She looked surprised when she noticed him there.

"Yero, what are you doing in here?" she frowned in confusion.

"I need to borrow you for a minute," he replied.

"Can it wait? I need to get the dishes started-" she began, but Fiyero came up to her, turned her around and swiftly untied her apron, lifting it over her head and throwing it down on the counter.

"Nope," he said and led her out of the kitchen into the hallway.

"Fiyero," Elphaba tried again, but was drowned out as people in the living room began counting down.

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six-"_

"I'm not letting you ring in the New Year alone," Fiyero whispered in her ear and she looked stunned.

"_Three, two, one… Happy New Year!"_

Fiyero wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but really, how often did he ever have a good idea? Before he could change his mind, or Elphaba could register his intention, he'd cupped her face gently in his hands and kissed her.

Elphaba returned the kiss instinctively, even though she had no clue what was going on. Fiyero made to pull away after a moment, but she moved closer and kissed him more firmly, much to Fiyero's barely disguised joy.

His arms slid down to her waist and hers rested on his shoulders. When Fiyero eventually did pull away, he wasn't quite sure what to say. And Elphaba, for once in her life, was speechless.

"I- I should clean the kitchen," she said eventually, her voice hoarse.

"I'll help," Fiyero offered immediately, reluctant to actually leave her now.

She raised an eyebrow sceptically. "You'll help? How will you help exactly?"

Fiyero shrugged admittedly, and then leaned down and kissed her again.

"Fiyero, that's not helping," she murmured even as she returned the kiss and Fiyero grinned.

"No?"

"No."

He chuckled. "Fine. You wash, I'll dry and we'll talk."

Elphaba looked wary. "About?"

"About the many plans I have for this year," Fiyero said leading her back to the kitchen and Elphaba blushed. She didn't think it was foolish to assume she was directly included in these plans, and she smiled inwardly as she realised how happy that thought made her.

She was pretty sure this year was going to be a good year.


End file.
